Flash My Writing
by Airstrike
Summary: Hi... I erm.. have written some stuff s-so Sam said I could post them for you to read...
1. My Life

_S_am - Hey All! Flash asked me to post this for him. I'm not gonna ramble on, seeing as it isn't my work so not my place to do so. I do have respect for my team you know.

* * *

_Designaiton - Flash_

_My Life_

* * *

Everyone here used to think I didn't know much just because I'm young... Well I do have feelings you know... from my feet to my doorwings! But because I'm young they all never thought I could take it! Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself!

I'm Flash! Hi! I'm the youngest of the Freelancers. I have a guardian called Napalm and a best friend called Bullet! We all live here in Freelancer HQ, smack bang in the middle of an asteroid belt. I don't know where we are actually based... but you can't miss us!

Introduction aside, I wanna tell you a bit more about Napalm! He's not my REAL guardian seeing as I wasn't born, but hes the closest I have to a father. Sure, he used to be the one that tortured and punished me when I had an accident or didn't do something... most of it target practise... but he's changed since our run in with Darkness!

Darkness... Even her name makes me wanna hide. S-shes the reason for Napalms change... and mine as well as a matter of fact...

Before she intruded on our lives, Napalm wasn't the nice mech I know him as today. He used to be violant with me... occasionally... h-he'd hit me, but never in the veiw of the others. A-and if I told anyone, he said he'd hurt me more... but he wasn't all bad. There came times when he'd just break down on me... When he'd tell me everything... his past memories, his thoughts... his feelings... But the rest of the time he was just plain mean to me. I never complained... he was all I had!

But now he's nice! H-he doesn't hurt me anymore! He wouldn't ever do that again after what happened with her. You could say I should thank Darkness for all she's done... But I wouldn't thank her if she had me at gunpoint... well actually I probably would... s-she might be dead but she still scares me outta my circuits... You see, Darkness is evil... she always will be no matter if she is no longer here... she still haunts me... and probably Napalm too, except he doesn't show it.

After all the stuff with Darkness happened, things changed around the base! People changed! Airstrike doesn't care as much for his paint anymore... I don't know why but he doesn't! Napalms nice to me now... I know that reason... but I just can't explain it... It isn't fair on Napalm to go into depth on it.

Thats when it all started happening. The bullying... C-Cannonball started pushing me into doing things I didn't want to do, or just because he had been asked to do it but he couldn't be bothered...Something was wrong him... He hadn't ever acted like that before... He'd always frightened me... Still does... He's just so much bigger than me! I-I didn't tell anyone about it... not even Napalm... He was the kind of bot that would kill you for telling! B-But one day he just went a little too far... a-and I screamed. H-he hit me... then again, and again until I shut up... after that he dragged me outside a-and told me to tell everyone we had ran into the Convicts... I had to get away...

At first I was thinking of running away. I really was going to do it... U-until I had a word with a friend of mine...

Nighthunter Fireflight.

I was frightened at first, but eventually I told him about it all. I never told him who it was, but I told him about my intentions on running away, and he said he'd come get me and take me to a place called The Nexus...

I don't know alot about the Nexus.. but its where Nighthunter Fireflight lives! It was scary at first, but I felt safe there. Be it because I was surrounded by friends who would simply punch the living daylights out of anyone that touched me or because I was away from Cannonball I don't know, but I liked being there. It was fun! They didn't seclude me and treat me like a kid, and they didn't question me when I asked stupid questions or if I could explore. I told them everything except who was doing it. Thing is, I missed Napalm... and according to Sam's friend Erin who she talks to, Napalm missed me as well... Sam had even told her he'd been crying because I wasn't there...

Well after a while, I was starting to feel the same. Napalms my guardian... my best friend... my dad... He's all of those and more to me! When I'm hurt, he's the first at my side, then the first to sort the bot that did it straight...

Eventually he came to the Nexus! I was so happy to see him! I cried! But not tears of fear... no... tears of joy...

We stayed at the Nexus for a while! Me and the Aerialbots kept playing games and 'borrowing' Erins stuff! Napalm joined in too!

It's strange to me how I've never heard Napalm laugh so much... and it's strange how I've never actually laughed so much. Before that I couldn't remember a time I had laughed because I was happy! But I laughed so much whilst at the Nexus I forgot all my worries and troubles! Whilst I was there I forgot about Cannonball. Whilst I was there... I forgot about Darkness and her evil sister...

Nightracer... another evil femme... She disappeared through, and thats what's scaring me the most... Knowing shes still alive somewhere...

Well now I'm back here at HQ! Something WAS wrong with Cannonball... he'd had some sort of virus implanted in his processors or something like that. He still scares me, but he apologized to me about it...

No one else knows still, and thats the way its gonna stay.

Well thats me basically! I would just like to say thank you... to everyone... everyone who has helped me through my troubled life and helped me become who I am now. Thank you for showing me your kindness... and showing me that just because I was created it doesn't mean I can't live like anyone else. I thought because I was different I didn't have the same rights... I thought because I was frightened of everything I deserved all the pain and punishment... I-I don't think I could ever repay you all...

Thank You...

...For Everything...

Flash.


	2. My Nightmare

_S_am - Another piece of writing from Flashy boy.

_Designaiton - Flash_

_My Nightmare_

* * *

Hi again everyone! I-I thought I'd write something again, seeing as a couple of people asked me to!

I thought I might tell you about a little dream I had last night... well... it was more like a nightmare...

I woke up to find we were under attack! I-I couldn't find Napalm... I couldn't find anyone! I-I was so scared! I was alone...

Thats when the attackers found me... The Convicts... They're a group of really mean mechs who just want to be rid of us because we took their little brother in when they kicked him out.. Theres only three of them, but they're really strong and smart and stuff! Rollz once created a virus which nearly killed us all... u-until Syndrome almost sacrificed himself saving us...

Syndrome, or Drome as everyone else calls him, is our programing medic. H-he's also the guy who always saves me when the Convicts kidnap me... I think Sam called him a stealth bot or something I don't know. All I know is that he's really cool! He can change his colour, form, insiginia... even his voice and optic colour! He once changed so he looked like Bullet once to confuse Airstrike! The only way Airstrike could tell the difference was that Syndrome wasn't able to change his optic colour to the right one... That's how he's always found out...

W-well anyway, back to my dream...

They found me, a-and hurt me... No one stopped them... U-until there was a shout from somewhere... It was Napalm! B-but he was hurt bad! Really bad! Worse than me! H-he fourght them, but they shot him down... T-then they turned back to me and started hurting me again... I wanted them to stop...

T-thats when Napalm woke me up. He told me I'd been shouting in my sleep... t-then he told me he'd always be there for me, that he'd never leave me, that not even Unicron himself could split us apart...

I don't know who Unicron is, but he sounded like someone very evil... perhaps eviller than Darkness if thats possible...

I don't know what it was, but what he said just made me want to cry. I-I was already shaking from the nightmare, but when Napalm hugged me... when I saw he was ok I-I just broke down. But Napalm didn't mind, he'd seen it a million times before... you see, I can't hold him fear for long...

I don't have many nightmares now because I always know Napalm will be there for me. I know that my team will be there for me...

My team... my friends... my family... They are sorta like my family. I don't have a real family except from Slash... but he was never my brother. He lied to me. Napalm told me about it all... he told me how I didn't know who my family was because I didn't have one, why Slash didn't look nor act like me...

Napalm told me the truth. Something Slash had never done in his life. He told me I didn't remember them because I was the one that killed them... H-he told me I had gone crazy a-and s-hot...

No I can't speak about it anymore... I'm sorry... I just can't... I-it's too emotional for me... I'm really sorry, but I can't help it...

I think I'll leave it there...

Flash.


End file.
